


Skate With Me

by ahasegawa



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Boys In Love, Confessions, Crying, Emotional, Fluff, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Holding Hands, Insecure Kyan Reki, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Post Episode 9, Soft Hasegawa Langa, renga, talking about feelings, why did we need a recap episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahasegawa/pseuds/ahasegawa
Summary: (Post Episode 9) Reki leaves S with no intention of coming back, thinking that nobody needs him, not even Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Renga - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 136





	Skate With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a post episode 9 fan-fiction to make up for the episode 9.5 recap that aired today. Enjoy!

“Langa won… but i'm not happy at all.” Reki thought. “My friend won, but i can't be happy for him”

Holding his phone, standing all alone with people all around him talking about Langas victory. He tried so hard to be happy but he couldn't bring himself to smile for his friend.

“I get it… i was just frustrated”

Looking at his phone, with live video of the finish line on it, tears were falling from his face, dripping onto the floor of the S skating track. Reki wanted nothing more than to be skating with Langa right now. But, he thought he wasn't good enough, he never thought he was good enough. With an empty, heartbroken expression on his face, he shut off his phone and started walking from where he was watching the race, back up to the starting line.

•••

He was kneeling on the ground with his skateboard broken in half. Langa was devastated, Reki had made that for him, it was his most treasured thing in the world.

“What should i do?” Langa said with a sad, distressed look on his face.

“Huh? Oh… it snapped” Joe said, standing behind him.

“Can i fix it?” Langa said, worrying .

“It would be faster if you bought one,” Joe said, trying to make Langa feel better.

Langa, picking up the board and looking at it on the verge of tears said, “no, it's not good if it's not this one.” The board felt heavy in his slightly shaking hands, but his heart felt heavier.

He kneeled down next to Langa, Noticing that was the board that Reki made, Joe said, “Reki made that one right? Then, have Reki fix it.”

“But…” Langa said, with tears built up in his eyes. He couldn't ask Reki to fix it, not if they're fighting, and especially not since he broke his promise with Reki to not be reckless when skating. Langa was definitely being reckless.

“It’ll be all right if it's you two.” Joe said with a sincere smile on his face.

Langa nodded, and with that, he grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the warehouse to go find his friend.  
…

His head down, he walked up the S track to the start. He hoped that nobody would see him cry.

Not like anyone would see me anyways, i'm practically invisible, he thought to himself

He convinced himself that he would never become as good as his best friend, who only just started skateboarding. And that he would always be in someone else's shadow

The other day they had made a promise with Langa, that he wouldn't be reckless while skateboarding. Then the next day he said that he was going to. That night, Reki snapped at him out of his mix of emotions that consisted of frustration, sadness, anger and worry.

They hadn’t talked since then

As he made it up to the gates of S, he looked down at the pin on the side of his hood. After a couple seconds he reached to the pin and took it off.

Keeping his head down, with tears silently flowing from his eyes, he handed the pin to one of the men at the gate of the door.

The man took it and looked at Reki with an unsure expression. Reki looked back at the man.

“Keep it, i don't need it anymore.” Reki said quietly.

He walked out of S

•••

Langa was running through the crowd of people towards the beginning of the track, He was frantically looking for Reki over people's heads, Reki was a ball of light to him, he could find Reki anywhere. But not right now.

Hopeful, he kept looking. Occasionally ignoring people who were asking him questions about the race or just answering with a “mhm yeah” and kept walking.

He was nowhere, nowhere along the viewing area and nowhere here. It occurred to him, Reki probably went home.

Langa changed walking directions to go to the front gate, the entrance to S. His heart was racing, he didn't want to lose his best, one of his only friends…

Friends…

As Langa got there, he ran through the gates. 

He stopped for a second, ran to the 2 men guarding the doors.

Almost out of breath he said, “have you seen Reki anywhere? Did he leave?”

“Reki?” the man said. “Oh, Reki. Yeah he just walked by he-”

“Thank you!” he said, cutting off what the man was saying. 

He turned around and was just starting to run again when the same guy yelled, “Wait! He gave me this.” holding up Reki's pin.

With a shocked look on Langa’s face he ran to the man and took the pin out of his hands and slipped it into his pocket. Langa turned back around and started to langas house.

•••

“I'm never good enough”  
“I always end up losing people i care the most about”  
“It's all my fault”  
“He doesn't need me anymore”

Reki was saying to himself, victimizing himself for his old friend getting hurt and leaving him. He didn't want langa to be hurt either, he didn't want to lose him too.

His head was down, dripping tears onto the cement of the skatepark where he taught Langa how to skateboard. He missed when he was needed by someone. He wanted that back.

•••

He was so out of breath from running to find Reki. He must've left earlier since he was so far ahead that Langa couldn't find him

Gasping for air he made it to Reki’s house, he stood outside the house, catching his breath and fixing his hair.

He was nervous to go to the door, and scenarios of what might happen were running through his head.

What will Reki say?  
Will he fix my board?  
Will he ignore me?  
I need reki.

Langa shook off his nervousness and took a deep breath. He walked up to the door after looking at the front of Reki’s house. His window was open.

He rang the doorbell and waited for a response from the inside. A few moments later Reki’s mom opens the door and greets Langa with a smile.

“Langa! I missed you! Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a while.” She said all at once

“Oh, Hi Ms. Kyan… Is Reki here?” langa asked, sort of in a rush.

“Im sorry sweetie he’s not here, i thought he was hanging out with you.” She looked concerned but her voice was so sweet. She always was so happy to see Langa come over.

After that, Langa realized he was looking for Reki at the wrong place.

“Thank you Ms. Kyan” Those words rushed out of his mouth and he started running to the skate park by his house, the one where Reki taught Laga how to skate.

Of course he’d be there, im so dumb, Langa thought to himself while running.

•••

Langa stood at the entrance of the park, looking at reki, who was sitting on a bench next to the only working light in the park. Langa wasn't sure if Reki noticed him since his head was down.

He took a shaky breath and walked over to Reki. Langa guessed that he still didn't hear or see him because there was no reaction from Reki. He was never good at starting conversations or expressing his feelings towards people. He was always deemed ‘the quiet kid’ at grade school back in canada. But, once he moved to Japan and met Reki, he was able to laugh and talk more than he ever did before, that is one of the many reasons why he can't lose Reki.

“Hey, Reki” Langa said nervously, he was anxiously tapping his fingers against the side of his leg.

Reki looked up at Langa, but he didn't move his head, only his eyes. Langa saw that they were red. Had he been crying? He looked back down at the floor.

Langa waited for him to say something, but Reki said nothing. Langas eyes started tearing up slightly, he didn't like seeing Reki like this. He had so much to say but he didn’t know how to make it come out of his mouth how he wanted it.

He inhaled the dry nighttime air, “I was looking for you, I went to your house but you weren't there so.. i figured you were here” langa said quite awkwardly.

Again, nothing from Reki. He heard reki inhale through his nose, he was crying. Langa didn't know what to do. He always thought to himself that it was so hard to help someone who is always happy and energetic when they're sad, since you never see them like that.

“Reki…” he paused, “I'm sorry” He didn't know what else to say.

Silence filled the still night.

“What? What are you sorry for” Reki said quietly, keeping his head down. “You don't need to be sorry for anything, everything is all my fault.”

Langa couldn't speak. What did Reki mean ‘it's all my fault’

“No… I’m sorry. I broke the board you made for me, I shouldn’t have been reckless, none of this would have happened'' There was still so much more that Langa wanted to say. He looked at the two pieces of the broken skateboard that he was holding under his arm and in his hand, thinking this wouldn’t have happened if I kept my promise to not be so reckless. “I won't be reckless anymore, i wont skate against Adam if i make that far in the tournament”

“Stop, Langa” Reki said, rubbing his eyes, he lifted his head a little bit, just enough that Langa could see his expression.

“What?” Langa thought he had said something wrong, he immediately regretted everything he said.

Reki took a breath. “I just don't want you to leave me, I don't want you getting hurt, I need someone who needs me” 

Langa felt a wave of a bunch of different emotions roll over him. “Why would i leave you? I do need you”

“No you don't, nobody needs me. You're the Snow and im just some random guy standing in your shadow” 

Langa’s heart dropped, is this how Reki felt about Langa skating?

“No Reki, I need you, I need you more than you think. I haven't felt the same since we stopped talking, skateboarding isn't fun without you doing it with me. I need you, I need you to come back” Langa said, not realizing how serious he sounded.

Reki lifted his head all the way, he looked at langa for the first time in a while. His eyes were red from crying, but, he faintly smiled.

“You need me?” Reki looked back down at his feet, keeping his small smile, which started looking like a smile of relief.

Langa walked closer to the bench, put down the skateboard on the edge and sat down next to Reki. Reki sat back up from leaning over, his hair was in his face and his headband was off. He looked at langa with a couple strands of his hair partially blocking his vision. “Why didn't you just decide to get a new skateboard?” 

Langa was fidgeting with his fingers but he stopped to answer. “It's not any good if its not this one… because you made it for me” He looked into Reki’s eyes and they met eye contact. Reki moved closer to Langa, so that their shoulders were touching. Langas cheeks turned a faint shade of pink, definitely noticeable.

“Really?” Reki asked.

“Really.” Langa smiled lightly.

“Can i see the damage on the board?” Reki said, breaking eye contact to look at the board leaning on Langas lap.

Langa picked up the skateboard and handed it to Reki. After a minute or so of Reki looking at the board in silence he said, “I should be able to fix it, good thing it was only the deck that was broken or else I'd have to make a whole new board.

Langa let out a sigh or relief, he waited a few seconds before doing anything. 

“One more thing, Reki.” Langa said while reaching into his pocket and grabbing Reki’s pin, he put his other free hand on Reki’s, which was on his lap, for a second before putting the pin in his hand. Their eyes met each other.’ “I want you to keep skating, please don't leave, I need you to stay with me.” 

Langa could tell that Reki was blushing, but he didnt bring it up, because he was too. Reki hesitated for a second, “Okay.” he smiled, “i'll stay with you, only if you stay with me. And promise not to get hurt.” Langa smiled back “I promise.” He looked down and realized his hand was still on top of Reki’s “o-oh sorry.” Langa began to move his hand back but reki held on so he wouldn't let go.

“No it's okay, I don't mind.” Reki said happily. 

They both sat peacefully in the cool, quiet, clear night. Enjoying each other's presence for the first time in what felt like forever, they were both finally happy together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! kudos and comments are very much appreciated if you liked it.
> 
> lets emotionally prepare ourselves for episode 10


End file.
